


My Cowboy

by ConnectingSmallDots



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Love, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/“You love him.” Gaby says, face flicking in and out of the streetlights as the taxi drives through the quiet streets to the airport. She says it so casually that Napoleon wonders why he ever questioned his feelings in the first place./</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write something for this fandom ever since I got back from seeing the film but writers block is the worst. I hope this is good enough.

“You love him.” Gaby says, face flicking in and out of the streetlights as the taxi drives through the quiet streets to the airport. She says it so casually that Napoleon wonders why he ever questioned his feelings in the first place. 

He doesn’t answer her for a long moment, too busy watching the gentle breaths Illya takes as he sleeps with his head on Napoleon’s shoulder, face bruised and scarred but expression peaceful. Did he ever stand a chance? Probably not. Napoleon had never been one to believe in fate but he believed in Illya. 

“Yes.” He says, voice barely louder than a whisper, like he’s scared of admitting it; like he’s scared of putting a label on the way his heart beats faster when Illya smiles or how his stomach knots when Illya is in danger or how his breath catches when Illya hugs him. 

Gaby nods. “You should tell him. He’d want to know.” 

Napoleon huffs and falls silent, shoulders tenser than before but he’s still relaxed with Illya against his side in the back of the car. Gaby isn’t as keen to let the matter go.

“Solo, I’m serious.” She says. “If you love him, you must trust him so tell him. At least let him understand why you keep taking bullets for him.”

“We’re partners.” Napoleon says as though that justifies the bullet holes in his body.

“You’re scared.” Gaby observes.

“Of course I am.” Napoleon snaps back, voice a little louder than he intended it to be. Illya makes a soft noise and says something in Russian that Napoleon doesn’t catch but doesn’t wake. Napoleon sighs. “I can’t lose him, Gaby.” 

Gaby reaches over Illya and takes Napoleon’s hand, squeezing it gently. “You won’t.”

“How can you be sure?” He asks her, desperation clawing its way into his voice.

Gaby smiles and repeats the Russian that Illya had just muttered. 

Мой ковбой.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)  
> (Мой ковбой means my cowboy in case you didn't guess.)


End file.
